


Of Nightmares and Comforts

by ChildOfNyx13



Series: Nightmare and Comfort [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfNyx13/pseuds/ChildOfNyx13
Summary: Persephone has a nightmare. Thankfully Hades is there to comfort her, even if he's asleep.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Nightmare and Comfort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Of Nightmares and Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> TW for implied rape/non-con

***TW***

*Flash*

_I don’t want to do this…_

_Stop Please._

It didn’t matter how much she pleaded and begged him to stop, he didn’t care.

_Come on Persie, you’ve been asking me for this all day._

*Flash*

He wouldn’t listen to her, so she decided that the best thing she could do was hide inside her own head and pray it would end. It hurt so much. She wanted to scream but no sound came from her throat. It seemed like ages before he finally finished inside of her and left, not caring that she was supposed to be an eternal maiden, not caring that he had stolen her innocence.

***TW***

Persephone woke with a start. As her senses came back to her and her breathing evened out, she let out a sigh of relief. It was just a nightmare. Beside her Hades lay snoring and much to her amusement a line of drool hung from the corner of his mouth.

She giggled at the sight for a moment and then crawled closer to his sleeping frame. Hades wrapped one blue arm around her pink frame as she laid back down, providing her comfort and protection.

Curled up it the arms of her king, the Queen of the Underworld fell back asleep. Elsewhere, in the pits of Tartarus, Apollo screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfic so any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also if anyone is interested in a continuation of this please let me know in the comments below.


End file.
